The present invention relates to a process and device for adjusting the width of the gap between two rolls, in particular between the rolls of a continuous casting facility used to manufacture aluminum strips, wherein the rolls are mounted in bearings enclosed in supporting frames and wherein the distance between the frames is variable.
During the operation of roll type continuous casters it is necessary to alter the size of the gap between the casting rolls. The way of doing this is normally such that each of the rolls is mounted in bearings which are housed in special supporting frames between which spacer plates are inserted thus determining the distance between the frames and therefore also the size of the roll gap. To achieve an accurate setting, however, it is necessary to employ calibrated plates which are designed to match the different inserts. For fine adjustment of the gap it is generally necessary to employ standard gauge sheets. Correction of the roll gap during casting is completely out of the question.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device of the kind mentioned above, which is simple and cost-wise favorable to manufacture and install in the casting facility, functions without trouble and in particular allows adjustment of the roll gap even during casting operations.